Such a method is known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,493. The method in accordance with said Patent further aims at improving the smoothness of the shear plate in that after the perforations have almost been formed the photosensitive layer is removed and the entire surface area of the shear plate at one side is subjected to a second etching operation.
For a close shave it is important that the shear plate is as thin as possible. However, a shear plate cannot be made arbitrarily thin if requirements such as those imposed on its strength and stiffness are to be met.